Addendum
by DeadSpacer
Summary: Shepard is on her mission to stop Saren when she gets a message from an old friend about a rogue black ops group. Kahoku warned her they were trying to create a super soldier. But what if they succeeded? What if Cerberus created the first true combination between organic and synthetic life? Please Read and Review for a cookie :D


**So here is my other story, I hope you like it. I'm pretty sure it is original as I never even considered this before and as far as I've looked I can't find any other that are like. But maybe I'm wrong. If I am let me know because I don't want to sound like I'm stealing someone elses idea or just regurgitating a story already done.**

**And this is being released at the same time as The Hunter Chapter 8 so if you're a reader of that and haven't already read it I'm just letting you know.**

**Enjoy and review :D**

* * *

_"Commander Shepard," _A rough voice sounding near panicked rang over the comm as Joker patched through the private message to the Normandy, _"This is Admiral Kahoku, I found out who set that trap for my men. The ones killed by the thresher maw." _He explained with a shaky tone in his voice, _"God I hope you get this message, it was a group called Cerberus."_

"Cerberus?" Shepard repeated to herself confused. That was the second time she had heard that name. The first was when they cleared the Geth out of the Exo Geni building on Feros, a mission she would like to forget after that encounter with the thorian.

_"An Alliance Blackops organization, top secret, high level clearance,"_ Kahoku continued urgently, _"They vanished a couple of months ago, just dropped right off the grid. Nobody knew where they went or what they were up to."_

"They just let a high tech black ops group disappear?" Shepard muttered to herself thinking intently. It was hard to believe the Alliance would be so careless.

_"They've gone completely rogue Shepard,"_ The admiral explained snapping Shepard out of her thoughts, _"They're conducting illegal experiments trying to create some kind of super soldier,"_

Shepard blinked in surprise, "Super soldier?..."

_"I... I don't have any proof but I know the coördinates to one of their research bases on an uninhabited world,"_ Kahoku said in a slightly disappointed tone, _"I'm uploading the coördinates now, please Shepard they're completely out of control. Somebody needs to stop them!"_ There was a pause in the message, _"... I've done my part. The rest is up to you. This... This is probably the last you'll hear from me,"_ He said grimly, _"Cerberus is after me... Getting closer every day, I can't dodge them forever, please stop them Shepard, you're the only one who can."_ He pleaded desperately, _"Kahoku out..."_

Shepard stood there for a moment in shock and disbelief. She knew Kahoku was an honorable man. He was a hero during the Skyllian Blitz. A man to be respected and revered. If Cerberus was truly the threat he believed she had to stop them.

"Joker get us to these coördinates now." Shepard ordered sending him the coords.

"Uh Commander that's all the way in the Voyager Cluster," Joker replied sounding confused, "A little out of the way don't you think?"

"Just get us there now Joker!" She snapped.

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Down in the cargo hold Garrus and Wrex were in the midst of their usual activities of checking weapons and working on the Mako. It was boring and repetitive work but it wasn't like there was anything else to do down there. They were just wasting time until the next mission. Going to free the sister of some asari politician. A simple enough job. Go in and kill some pirates, maybe a few explosions and they walk away with the girl.

Garrus rolled his eyes from under the Mako, _We're getting dragged down with side jobs while Saren is out to conquer the galaxy._

His thoughts were interrupted by the quiet beep that sounded the elevator opening. He pushed out from under the Mako to see Commander Shepard storming into the hold. The look in her eyes showed she wasn't in a good mood or something bad was happening.

"Garrus, Wrex, Ashley I need you three prepped for a combat drop," She ordered urgently.

"Good," Wrex shrugged moving towards his locker to grab his weapons, "I was getting bored around here."

While the krogan trudged off not caring what they even going to be fighting. Ashley and Garrus approached the Commander wondering what was going on.

"Has something gone wrong with the mission Commander?" Williams asked.

Shepard nodded, "We're going on a slight detour, Admiral Kahoku's orders."

"You're a Spectre you don't answer to an Alliance admiral." Garrus pointed out waiting for the real explanation.

"Listen Vakarian this is important," She scolded, "We are taking out the research stations of a rogue black ops group."

Garrus knew not to push his luck when Shepard called him by his last name. They had become good friends over the past few weeks of hunting Saren and gotten past the formalities. She was serious.

"Understood Shepard I'll get prepped." The turian nodded before heading over to the weapon bench.

Once the turian was gone Williams stepped closer to Shepard and used a tone only she could hear, "So Skipper, what's got you so spooked?"

The Commander sighed and suddenly her eyes found great interest in the floor, "Kahoku sounded urgent like his life was in danger," she half lied. It was true that she was worried about Kahoku but more worried about a rogue group creating super soldiers, "And I'm worried about what this Cerberus group is up to."

"Don't worry Commander," Williams grinned and clapped a hand on her shoulder, "We'll shut 'em down."

"I hope you're right Chief..."

* * *

_*Voyager Cluster. Yangtze System. Planet Binthu*_

_*One Hour and Twenty-Five minutes after Kahoku's message arrived on the Normandy*_

"All implants are coming online," A women in standard doctors apparel said holding a datapad, "All vitals normal we should be ready to turn him online in a few minutes."

"Don't push it we have time," The raven haired Cerberus operative in a tight white and black suit said in her australian accent, "We've come too far to screw up now."

"Yes Ms. Lawson sorry," The old doctor nodded with an eager grin, "I'm just excited, this man could be the first step to the advancement of our entire species!"

"I know the reward for success," Lawson smirked looking at the subject.

He was well built, about 6'7, body obviously augmented more than the usual Alliance soldier. A few scars were noticable where the implants had been placed. He had a shaved haircut and sharp facial features, and all he was wearing at the time was a pair of boxer shorts. It had taken years to gather the right data for his creation. All that was left was to power up the main implant within his head. The one that would grant true conscious to a being made from scratch.

"Just stay focused." She added, though had to say she saw why someone would stare at him. He was built with the perfect human body. Much like herself.

"Yes ma'am I would never do anything to jeapordize-"

"Miranda!" A frantic voice came from the outer hall as a soldier ran through the base, "MIRANDA!"

The operative scowled and walked to the door, "What is it Nelson we're almost ready to start up the Ark system."

The man hesitated and looked at the subject in shock, to anyone else he would appear to be sleeping but he knew that he had yet to be activated, "I-I'm sorry ma'am, but one of our facilities just went silent."

Miranda went wide eyed for a moment before her eyes went back to the usual cold calculating glare.

"Get defences in position," She ordered, "We cannot let someone interfere with our plans now we're too close."

"Yes ma'am I'll get the bases on high alert," He saluted, "What will uh, you be doing ma'am?"

"I need to have a little chat with Admiral Kahoku..."

She walked down the hall and into a large holding area where Kahoku was being held. Two armed guards patrolled the surrounding barrier but the man on the inside couldn't do anything to break out. He was weak. They had injected him with plenty of meds keeping him sedated. Unaware it was killing him.

"Get up old man," Miranda growled walking up to the controls and lowering the barrier, "You've got explaining to do."

Kahoku weakly got to his feet and took a fighting stance. Like he saw a chance to escape right now.

"Oh don't bother you're in no condition," Miranda scoffed and grabbed him by the collar, she pushed hard and slammed him into the wall, "Now who did you send the coördinates too?"

The admiral let out a strained laugh, "So Shepard finally arrived, looks like your twisted experiments end here," he mocked standing up straight, "She's going to come through here and tear apart your pathetic guard forces. Cerberus is finished."

The operative raised an eyebrow before putting on a wicked smirk, "Far from it actually," She replied, "We're only moments from finishing the biggest step toward human advancement yet."

Kahoku glared at her with anger and fear, "W-What?" he asked panting for breath.

"I'll show you." She gave a nod to the guards and they each grabbed Kahoku by the arms before pulling him out of the holding chamber and towards the lab.

Nelson approached Miranda along the way, "Ma'am we got another report says base two is getting hit hard."

"Prep my shuttle I'll be leaving in a moment," Miranda replied, "I just need to make sure Kahoku sees what he failed to stop."

"B-Bitch..." He spat. The guards took the admiral to the lab where the Ark waited to be activated. Kahoku looked at the man in disgust, "So what? Is that it?" he asked weakly, "Some kind of super soldier?"

Miranda smirked, "Maybe a little exaggerated but you have the right idea," she looked at the doctor, "Is it ready?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yes he is ready to be activated."

"Good, start it up," The raven haired agent replied walking over to Kahoku who was barely awake, "Get him to his feet," She ordered and the guards jolted him awake with a shake, "I want him to see this."

The doctor began pressing buttons on a nearby console. Lights blinked and several cautionary alarms sounded throughout the room.

"Ark system is going online," She said grinning, "This is so exciting..."

Miranda rolled her eyes, Kahoku watched the scene with fear in his eyes, "You shouldn't be doing this..." he coughed.

His words fell on deaf ears as the system powered up. A few cables attached to the subjects back and skull lit up for a brief moment as a trail of electricity flowed in. His eyes suddenly shot open with a jolt.

He started looking around confused. He saw the people in the room and his eyes leveled with them, "Inquiry," he began in a monotonous tone, "Why is this unit being restrained?"

Miranda looked at the doctor whose face had lit up like a christmas tree. "Why is he asking questions?" she asked a little concerned.

"Oh don't worry about that," She waved her off, "He's just curious," she stood up and walked towards the subject, "We kept you restrained so you wouldn't hurt yourself, my name is Dr. Allison Baker."

"A pleasure to meet you doctor," He replied with the same monotone, "Does this unit have a name?"

_Unit?_ Kahoku thought eyeing over the subject confused, "W-Why is he talking about himself like that?" he asked weakly.

Miranda smirked and looked at him, "Because Admiral Kahoku, he may have the body of a human, but what you're looking at is an organic A.I."

Kahoku's eyes widened in shock, "W-What?!" he blurted, "An A.I? B-But that's not possible! He has an organic body, how could you-"

"Through the implants Admiral," Miranda replied smugly, "Just the basic design of an A.I. Don't worry he doesn't have full self awareness yet, we didn't want him to get out of hand," she turned to the doctor, "Let him loose."

"Y-Yes ma'am," She nodded quickly in excitement.

The restraints slipped off and the subject fell to the floor. He landed on both his feet with a slight stumble. Then looked up and around at all the people. Examining them with his strange, almost glowing green eyes. His gaze stopped on Rear Admiral Kahoku and he blinked a few times. As he did so his eyes flashed twice.

"This one is in poor health," He stated pointing at Kahoku, "An over dosage of sedatives has been injected and his body is reacting negatively, strain over heart and lungs is evident and he requires medical assistance."

Miranda looked at the subject, then Kahoku for a second before turning back to the doctor, "What was that?"

"What are you talking about?" Baker asked, "You set the scanners in his brain yourself."

"But why did he make a diagnosis without an order?" She pressed, discretely keeping one hand on her pistol.

"Uh, w-well ma'am..." Allison hesitated, "I-I thought we would get better results if... If I left the shackles off until after the startup tests..."

Miranda scowled, "You left the A.I unshackled!"

While they had been arguing the subject stepped closer to Kahoku, "You require medical assistance, without a counter to the sedative you will expire in six-teen minutes, and thirty-four seconds."

_"Miranda!"_ The same guard from before sounded over the intercom, _"The Alliance forces have breached the perimeter, they're tearing through us fast we need-"_ he was cut off by a burst of gunfire.

Miranda turned to the other guards, "You two go support them," she looked at the doctor, "Get the data ready and head for the emergency elevator to the shuttles."

She turned and saw the subject leading a barely alive Kahoku towards the medical station slowly and obviously against his will.

"You," She pointed, "Come with me now,"

"Negative," He replied and continued walking, "This human requires immediate medical attention."

"Forget the Rear Admiral we need to leave now." She pressed and grabbed him by the shoulder, almost immediately he turned and gripped her wrist with crushing force.

"This human requires immediate medical attention," He repeated emotionless.

"That human doesn't matter," She spat struggling against his grip.

"This unit was programmed to preserve human life," He replied adamantly, "Addendum, this human requires immediate medical attention."

Miranda pulled her gun from her hip and aimed it at the subject's head, "Stand down or you will be terminated."

In one swift gesture the subject released her shoulder, swept her arm to the right knocking the gun out of her hand and planted his foot against her chest, kicking her hard across the room where she slammed into the wall.

"This unit wants no harm to come to a human," He said turning to the table and preparing a counter to the sedative, "We will comply once this humans health is secure."

Miranda stood up with a grunt and drew her Shuriken SMG, aiming for his head. She was about to pull the trigger when the door down the hall opened and four figures rushed in. All had guns up and were aimed for her.

"Hostile with a gun take her down!" A commanding female voice ordered.

Miranda cursed and ran through the next door barely avoiding the shots. She hit the controls to seal the door and ran to the emergency exit.

_The Illusive Man will not be pleased about this..._

* * *

Shepard fired at the female Cerberus operative with her Lancer assault rifle but she made it out too quickly. She ordered her squad to stand down and looked to the other end of the room where she saw some tall man in boxers injecting something into-

"Admiral Kahoku!" She exclaimed aiming her gun at the man, "Back away slowly." she ordered in a sharp tone.

He replied without looking up, "This human is receiving medical attention vital to his survival," In the same monotonous tone, "Addendum, we will comply to orders once treatment is complete." he seemed to have no idea what just happened.

"C-Commander..." The Admiral said gasping for breath as he felt his system being cleared and his thoughts returning, "Y-You made it."

"We're here admiral," She said stepping forward cautiously, "What happened."

"This human should not be talking until-"

"Alright big guy step back and let the Commander talk," The human women in red and white Phoenix armor said pushing him aside.

"What's going on here!?" A shaky voice demanded from behind them.

All of them looked to see Dr. Baker holding a Kessler pistol aimed at them. Though from the shaking it was obvious she wasn't ready to use it. The krogan and turian already had their guns up and were just waiting for the order to fire.

"Relinquish weapons doctor," The subject said, "The fire rate of their weapons is 17.39 seconds faster than your current pistol and their armor would absorb any bullet you fired," he rattled off, "Relinquish weapons doctor." he repeated monotonously.

Baker looked at all of them shaking slightly before finally dropping the gun and stepping back against the wall.

"Uh... What the hell was that?" Ashley asked looking at the subject.

"Analysis of her chances in comparison to enemy armor and weaponry." He replied.

"Wait so you know we're enemies?" Shepard asked crossing her arms.

"Correct," He replied with a small nod.

"So why aren't you resisting?" Garrus asked confused.

"Self preservation protocol prevents this unit from doing anything that would directly endager this unit unless ordered by a superior officer." The subject replied.

Shepard looked back at Kahoku, "What is wrong with this guy?"

"Nothing is wrong with this units current functions, will perform a diagnostic to conf-"

*THUD*

The subject fell to the floor in a slump.

"Damn that was getting annoying." Williams sighed standing over him. She had slammed the butt of her gun into the base of her skull.

Shepard facepalmed, "Dammit Ash."

"What have you done!?" Baker exclaimed rushing over and kneeling over the subject, checking his vitals.

Shepard looked at Kahoku, "So an explanation would be nice."

"Later," He replied wincing, "Lets get back to your ship I'll explain what I know in private."

She nodded and looked at the others, "Grab these two and bring them along, we'll keep them under lock and key."

"Yes Commander."

* * *

**So this is the first chapter, sorry if it seems like things moved a little fast but I'm not that good with beginnings. If you're wondering where I came up with this idea it was from Javik's explanation of how the war with synthetics started in his time. About the organic race that created implants to make themselves evolve but the in the implants took over. **

**Don't worry more about the subject will be explained in the next chapter so if you have any questions or complaints about him atleast hace the patience to wait until after chapter 2 **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed please review :D**


End file.
